The present invention relates to an illuminated vanity mirror and particularly to a slide-out illuminated vanity mirror packaged for a vehicle visor employing fiber-optic illumination.
Illuminated vanity mirror visors have become popular accessories on many vehicles and provide the user with a convenient vanity mirror location and one which can be employed under low ambient light conditions for applying makeup. Some visors include slide-out illuminated vanity mirror packages which, when extended, can be pivoted to direct illumination not only for use of the vanity mirror but also for directing illumination to the interior of the vehicle as, for example, map reading and other general illumination functions. One such illuminated vanity mirror assemblies is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,486,819. Such vanity mirror visors, while providing the advantages of a pull-out and directable source of illumination independent of the visor position, requires a somewhat large visor package. As vehicle headliners recede, with modern vehicle windshields becoming increasingly larger, a large visor is difficult to employ in the compact space required. As a result, it is desirable to provide a thin illuminated vanity mirror visor and one which has the desirable characteristics of existent vanity mirror assemblies but which requires less space.